


The harder it is

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek make some puns while hiking. (Also, they kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The harder it is

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> 1) ok, fair warning, English isn’t my first language. Oh! and it hasn’t been beta-read either! The result is probably awful. Still, I wanted to give it a try…  
> 2) I’ve never been to the USA so I’ve no idea what hike trails look like over there, and especially in California. Let’s just say that Stiles and Derek went on holidays. Aboard. In France. To visit Allison. Because if I can kind of canonically claim Allison (and Isaac), I will.

_ _

_[Picture of the reservoir of the Bimont dam, France – May, 2015]_

 

Stiles makes a halt and admires the breathtaking view on the artificial lake just on his right, readjusts the pack on his back. Although the weather is nice for the season (warm with somewhat cold gusts of a wind), the sky isn’t especially blue. The color of the water, though, is incredible, an outstanding blend of a deep green and an intense blue. The contrast is all the more striking that despite the springtime and the huge supply of freshwater, the scenery already shows marks of dryness with dusty footpaths made of ochre-red rocks and white stones. Where the vegetation finds soil to grow is beyond Stiles’ understanding.

 

But vegetation there is and Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as a blow of wind brings to him the smells of thymes, rosemary and other plants Stiles doesn’t know the name of. A part of him finds it amazing to be able to just bend down and pick up herbs he usually has to buy back home. He might have been less than enthusiastic about the idea of hiking but now he’s glad he let Derek convince him. He likes it here.

 

Stiles turns to resume his trekking when his feet slip on the unstable ground, setting off a small crumbling of buff-colored pebbles.

 

“Careful, there,” Derek says, while catching him by the elbow and helping Stiles to regain his footing. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Me, graceful as ever,” Stiles mutters. “God, I so envy you right now!”

 

“How so?”

 

“’Cos you can turn into a wolf at will? That gives you two more legs to stand on, lowers your gravity center and… I guess that would take the smell experience on a whole new level.”

 

“Well… I enjoy both forms but as much more practical the wolf form might be, I’m not sure the hikers around here would appreciate it. And right now, I want to revel in the whole experience as a human. With you.”

 

Stiles’ eyes softened.

 

“Sometimes, the harder it is, the more pleasurable…” Derek adds.

 

Stiles’ smile sharpens, a playful and interested light in his eyes.

 

“… as you well know,” Derek coughs, his voice suddenly more hoarse.

 

Not minding his footing but trusting Derek to catch him up again in any case, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist. His fingers easily find their way under Derek’s tank top and touch the skin.  

 

“And how exactly hard are we talking about here?” Stiles asks teasingly.

 

“Well, there’s a coding for trail difficulty levels,” Derek explains as his hands travel from Stiles’ elbow to his shoulders and back. “Yellow’s the easiest.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles breathes out, loving the feeling of Derek’s warm hands on him.

 

“Hu hu.”

 

Derek steps closer. Usually, Stiles is almost as tall as him but because of the narrow pathway, Derek is currently on a higher ground than Stiles, making it easier to enfold him in his arms.

 

“Then we have blue,” Derek whispers in Stiles’ neck, his lips grazing his skin, his nose breathing deeply behind Stiles’ ear, where the short hair tickles and Stiles’ smell is strong.

 

“And red.”

 

Eyes closed, Stiles smiles, amused.

 

“That, I already knew,” he says, thinking about werewolves’ eyes.

 

But Derek isn’t done, neither with his explanation nor with him.

 

“After red…”

 

He kisses his way along Stiles’ jaw, capturing his mouth into a soft kiss. Stiles sighs, letting him do as he wishes before hungrily deepening the kiss, lips biting, teeth clashing, one hand grabbing onto Derek’s hair while the other slides down his butt. Without breaking the kiss, Derek carefully guides them on a more stable ground, not trusting Stiles not to send them all the way down to the surely cold water.

 

“… comes green.” Derek continues when they pause for a breath, their pelvis still pressed against each other.

 

Stiles frowns, having momently forgotten what they were talking about. He loses himself a second into Derek’s ever-changing eyes, which the sun is opportunely lighting up _just right_.

 

“One would thought green would be the easiest path,” Stiles comments as he pulls himself together, “or at least easier than red.”

 

“I’m not the one making the rules”, Derek replies gently, his thumb stroking the tender flesh of Stiles’ earlobe.

 

“Is green the ultimate stage?” Stiles asks, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Brown comes after that.” Derek says, gazing at Stiles’ dark hair. “And finally black.”

 

Just before claiming Derek’s mouth once more, hands grasping his hair, Stiles says, “Not really surprised that black surpasses them all…”, at which Derek mentally begs to differ.

 

To him, brown is both the most difficult and the most rewarding. Brown definitely had been a challenge (still is, in many ways), first to rein in, when Stiles wrongly thought the maturity he gained while fighting preternatural creatures made him an adult before being of age, then to grin and bear, when the distance while Stiles was away at college put a strain to their ill-defined relationship. But brown has always been worth suffering for.

 

“Someone’s coming.” Derek announces with regret as he pulls back. Although they sometimes engage in outdoor sex when it takes their fancy, neither of them is into exhibitionism.

 

“Spoilsport,” Stiles pouts. Nevertheless, he waves good-naturally at the couple of hikers that soon come across the cramped footway.

 

Derek leans and whispers in his ear, “Hold your thoughts for tonight”, as the interlopers pass them.

 

“Will you make it worth my while?” Stiles asks with an enticing smile.

With one quick press on Stiles’ lips, Derek says, “I promise I will try… my hardest.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The link on Tumblr is [here](http://cuteciboulette.tumblr.com/post/120467707595/the-harder-it-is), if you want to, I don't know, share or something...


End file.
